fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Deniece
is a minor protagonist of Two Souls. She is a member of a rebellion of the former Hiemail Kingdom. Deniece used to be the crown princess of the Hiemail Kingdom. After the forces of Hiemail got defeated, Deniece lost her title as princess. Personality Deniece is an outgoing and happy-go-lucky girl who used to be the crown princess of the former Hiemail Kingdom. Prior to the kingdom's doom, Deniece lived quite isolated from the people of the kingdom and was taught how to act like an noble and gentle princess. Deniece usually used to be calm, wise and understanding, while she secretly wished to escape from the castle to cause some actual trouble for the king and the queen at least once. Deniece loves fancy and cute stuff, however, she always had to suppress her cheerful emotions to be the perfect next queen. After the kingdom fell, the princess lost her title and now was only known by her first name. While people still refer to her as "little Princess" sometimes, Deniece quite appreciates the normal life she is currently living. She could finally be herself and show what she feels attracted for. While she still knows how and when to show manners, she became quite a little troublemaker after joining the rebellion. Now, Deniece seems like an irresponsible girl, who wants her freedom and isn't suited to lead a kingdom. However, Deniece desires to take back the kingdom of Hiemail, restore the peace of her kingdom and one day rule it as a responsible leader. Appearance Deniece is a cheerful looking girl, whose height is just around the average. She has wavy blonde colored hair, that she usually keeps opened. She has some streaks braided back to a small ponytail. The ponytail is hold by a pink-colored silk flower. Her eyes are deep pink colored. As a member of the Hiemail Rebellion, Deniece usually wears a dark pink colored version of the uniform. The uniform resembles a Ninja's outfit, while also displaying details of a Japanese warrior's armor and a traditional Japanese kimono. In addition, Deniece wears a white scarf around her neck, that is tied to a big bow at her back. To attack, Deniece wields the royal Hiemail Spear, that is owned by the current crown princess. When attending the Hiemail Grand Festival with her friends, Deniece wears a deep pink colored yukata. The yukata has a shorter skirt than a traditional one and has no sleeves. However, she wears white bands around her upper arms that have a deep pink cloth attached to it. The cloth resemble the sleeves of a traditional Japanese kimono, or yukata. The yukata and her sleeves display a light pink flower pattern. She still has her hair braided to a small ponytail, hold by a small, pink colored silk flower. Unlike the others, she does not carry her weapon with her during the festival. Relationships *'The royal court:' Before the kingdom fell, Deniece has always been surrounded by the royal court. She is the daughter of the former king and queen of Hiemail, who gave their lives when Hiemail was attacked by Yamazake. The members of the royal court were also responsible to raise Deniece to be a decent young princess, who will be able to take over the kingdom one day. In addition, they taught her how to fight with the Hiemail Spear. *'Aqua:' Aqua is the self-proclaimed co-leader of the group Dencie has been assigned with. Aqua appeared to be very stiff and "no fun" when Deniece first met her. Yet, Deniece got used to having something "boring" as Aqua around her. However, Deniece fast learned that Aqua is more than the fearless warrior she wants to be. After Aqua showed her true, lovely side to the group, Denice started liking Aqua even more and started to become good friends with Aqua. Skills Despite the common knowledge, Deniece is actually a very skilled fighter. Since she was a child, she has not only been taught how to follow the etiquette, but has also been taught how to protect herself or others when she sees herself in danger. She used to wield the normal Princess' spear until her older sister died. Then, she was handed over the Hiemail spear that only may wield the crown princess. She is very engaged when it comes to fight for others, and especially when fighting for the sake of her kingdom. Deniece usually channels the power of fire through her spear. As member of the royal family, Deniece is one of the few fire wielding magicians to wield the blue flame. The blue flame is said to be stronger compared to the normal red flame. Fighting skills aside, Deniece is also skilled at dancing as she has been taught how to dance ballet since she was four years old. However, unlike all of her other duties, ballet was something she wanted to do something on her own because she liked it. Today, she still practices ballet a lot and also performances many times for the citizen of her kingdom. Yet, since the kingdom has been destroyed, Denice never charges them for their money. Etymology - Deniece is a variant of the given name "Denise", which is the feminine form of the name "Dennis". The name came from Dionysus, the Greek god of ecstatic states, particularly those produced by wine, which is sometimes said to be derived from the Greek Dios, meaning "of Zeus", and Nysos or Nysa, where the young god was raised.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dennis Trivia *Deniece's appearance has slightly been inspired by Cure Flora from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Deniece's full name is . **"Esperanza" is Spanish and means "hope". References '' '' Category:Two Souls Category:Two Souls Characters Category:Characters Category:FairySina Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Yousei A. Sina